Assasins can love too
by FightFireWithIce
Summary: Clintasha. Natasha gets shrunk down to a kid. Clint has to take care of her and raise her. She might end up opening up to her team, and learning what a family feels like. My first fic!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel/Avenger names or characters. (Except for the ones I made up.)**

A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction. I'm kind of nervous, so please review and give feedback. Don't be too hard on me please! I love writing, and I'm not just nervous, I'm also really excited! Sorry for and grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading this guys and girls!

-Ice

Assassins can love too

After having shawarma, the Avengers had all agreed to move into Stark Tower (now called the Avengers Tower).

Tony had designed a special floor for each of them.

Steve had an endless supply of punching bags on his floor, Thor had a lot of space and the simplest appliances (so he didn't end up getting frustrated and frying the tower) and a large toaster with lots and lots and lots of Pop Tarts.

Bruce had a fully equipped lab and virtually indestructible walls, floors and ceiling, Clint had a crap-load of rafters and a 'nest' (built out of blankets and pillows and on the highest rafter) and a shooting range… and then there was Natasha's floor.

She had a gun and arrow range, a room with every single weapon ever made (except for torpedo launchers, Fury had forbidden that) and, surprisingly, a large window.

Natasha had always distanced herself from the other Avengers and it hadn't escaped their notice.

They were kind of hurt, but at the same time, they understood.

Clint could sometimes brood in a corner for a long time (about 2 days, before Thor dragged him out), but Natasha was always in her shell and never out.

However, she wasn't as unfeeling as she pretended to be. Natasha had nightmares. Horrible ones that made her scream and shiver.

One night, Clint had had a dream where everyone had been killed while he was sleeping. Just to be safe, he was checking on everyone.

When he stopped at Natasha's floor, he heard her scream. Rushing to her room, Clint discovered that her door was locked. He wasn't surprised.

She had told them not to disturb her and that if she wanted to talk she would come to them, and then Natasha had threatened them all for good measure (apparently, trivial matters like needing coffee or the tower being lit on fire were not good reasons to come and talk to her).

So of course, she had assumed that nobody would be bothering her. Clint picked the lock and sidestepped the booby traps.

Natasha was shaking and screaming. He paled at the sight of her. She was never this vulnerable. Making a split-second decision, he hauled her into his arms. She was surprisingly light.

Her shaking quelled a bit and he smirked, knowing that it was because of him. Once in his nest, he laid Natasha down and curled his big form around her petite figure.

...

The next morning, everyone was woken by a panicked Tony yelling bloody murder.

Once they were all in the kitchen, Tony explained that he had seen Natasha in the kitchen and Thor had arrived with a witch.

Elsmerelda was from Asgard and wanted to see Midgard. She hadn't heard Natasha behind her, and when she slipped by, Elsmerelda got surprised.

Acting on reflex, she cast a spell. Then, she left, and went back to Asgard. A kid – Natasha – was now sitting in the kitchen drinking tea that she had apparently made herself.

For a child, she was very independent.

Natasha had then scared the living daylights out of Tony. "I don't trust you." She had told him with narrowed eyes, and proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

Once all of the Avengers were in the kitchen, Tony put Clint in charge of her. "She likes you. You're her favorite."

But of course, Clint didn't know how to handle kids, so Steve stepped in.

"I like you." She said to Steve. She gave him a soft smile in response to his hesitant one. Steve asked Natasha whether or not she wanted to go to sleep.

"Yes please." She walked to Clint and looked up at him expectantly. When she was met with a blank face, she sighed and leaped up onto his back.

He let out a strangled gasp of surprise, and Natasha kicked him to make him shut up. "Go." She demanded.

So, he ran.

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. If ya want the rest, please tell me. Thanks for reading. Please review! Peas, peas, peas!


End file.
